


Child's Play

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Series: How to Ride a Tricycle [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Polyamorous relationship, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: Baron, Alexa, and Nia play a game of Marco Polo.





	Child's Play

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as Theory of Three. All you really need to know is that Baron and Alexa were a couple and then they decided to seduce Nia.

The house is quiet when Baron gets home, so quiet he could almost believe he was the only one in the house but both Alexa’s and Nia’s cars had been in the driveway, so he knows they’re both here. It’s just a matter of finding them. Setting his motorcycle helmet on the couch he walks deeper into the house and calls out, “Marco.” 

“Polo.” Comes a soft reply, barely loud enough for him to hear, followed by a giggle. _Alexa_ , he thinks, lips tilting up in a predatory grin. If she wanted to play a game of hide-and-seek, then he was more than willing to indulge her. Heading in what he thinks is the general direction of her voice he bypasses the kitchen and glances out the French doors to confirm that she’s not by the pool. 

“Marco?” he queries, breath caught in his throat as he strains his ears in anticipation of her response.

“Polo.” A little louder this time, the voice deeper as it leads him towards the hallway. _Nia_. His want to indulge Alexa quickly morphs into actual interest at the realization that both of his girls are involved in their little game. The first room he comes to is the girl’s studio. As quietly as possible he turns the knob and gently pushes the door open. What greets him is a silent room with mannequins, rolls of fabric, and sewing machines on one side and a mirrored vanity with a styling chair on the other. His girls had spent so much time in this room, designing and creating and sharing as they both built successful businesses and a successful relationship that would tear most couples apart with jealousy and resentment. He’d never admit to it outside of this house, but he’d also spent a lot of time in this room, just inside the doorway, propped against the wall while he watched them, basking in their presence, and their radiance, and their brilliance. With a smile and a prayer of thanks for his girls, he closes the door and moves farther down the hallway. 

The next room he comes to, his game room, is also empty and therefore, through the process of elimination, there is only one other room they could be in – the bedroom. “Marco.” He says from outside the room, tone playful and suggestive now knowing that he’s won their game. Not waiting for a response, he shoves the door open and then stops dead in his tracks, doorknob still clenched in his hand. 

“Polo!” Alexa shouts from her position on their California king bed. She’s on her hands and knees, gloriously nude, as Nia pounds into her from behind. Baron thanks the Gods again for whoever invented the strap-on because there’s nothing he loves more than watching his girls work each other over with cocks of different sizes and shapes and colors. Blood immediately starts to rush towards his cock, and he can already feel himself thickening in his jeans. Nia’s body rolls smoothly into Alexa’s and the slap of her stomach and thighs against Alexa’s ass is like the sweetest music to him, and he closes his eyes for a moment in appreciation. Each thrust makes both sets of their breasts dance erotically, and Baron shivers as the visual causes lust and adrenaline to pour through his veins, sending his heart rate through the roof. 

Nia locks eyes with him as she continues to fuck into Alexa without missing a beat. “Oh, look Alexa. We have a guest.” Too absorbed in her pleasure Alexa doesn’t move, head still tilted down, eyes closed. That is until Nia reaches forward and wraps Alexa’s blonde ponytail around her fist and yanks her head up, forcing her to look at Baron. Alexa’s blue eyes are glassy with pleasure, and her cheeks are flushed pink with arousal as Nia keeps up her bruising pace and resumes speaking. “I said _look_ , Alexa, we have a guest. We know how to welcome guests don’t we?”

“Yes, of course.” Alexa gasps, each word punctuated by harder, deeper thrusts that have Alexa’s eyes rolling back in her head. “Come here Baron, please.” 

She doesn’t need to tell him twice. In an instant, her words restore movement to his body finally enabling him to release the door and make his way to the bed. Once he’s within arm’s reach Alexa’s arm shoots out and starts to undo his belt, the button and zipper to follow in quick succession. Within moments she’s got his cock out, and she’s stroking over his length in a tight, fast grip. Once she’s gotten him to full hardness, she gives him a wicked grin and then takes him into her mouth all the way to the hilt in one smooth motion. 

It’s Baron’s turn to shout and bury his hand in Alexa’s soft hair to ground himself as she starts to work her way up and down his cock, from the root almost all the way off to suckle the head and back again. A particularly strong thrust from Nia forces his dick further down Alexa’s throat, and Baron closes his eyes and fuckin groans. He’s lost in the velvety vice of Alexa’s mouth and the little mewling sounds she’s making around his cock.

When he opens his eyes, they automatically connect with Nia’s heated gaze, and he almost shoots off in Alexa’s mouth right then because _fuck_ he’s living damn near every man’s fantasy every day of his life and he’s definitely the luckiest guy on the planet. Two gorgeous are women living with and loving and fucking him and it’s as close to perfect as Baron could ever imagine even in his wildest drug-induced hallucinations. 

Nia leans over Alexa’s back, still pounding furiously into her tight snatch with a single-mindedness bordering on recklessness, and yanks Baron down into a sloppy kiss that’s more teeth than tongue. Baron holds it together for all of ten seconds before he’s biting Nia’s bottom lip and groaning into her mouth before he’s using his hold on Alexa’s hair to keep her steady while he fucks into her mouth with abandon. He pulls away from Nia’s mouth to suck in a gasping breath, and her eyes are focused right on him, sparkling with desire and a desperation that’s surely mirrored in her own. Finally, her punishing pace falters, and Baron knows that Nia’s orgasm is close.

Alexa, for her part, has been a good little fucktoy, mouth wide and moaning around his cock as she’s stretched wide at both ends. Tears and saliva are mixing and dripping down Alexa’s face and pooling on the sheets. Her entire body is shaking so hard it’s like she’s vibrating around his dick and it only takes a few more thrusts from Nia to push Alexa over that sweet precipice into oblivion. She screams around his cock when she cums, eyes worshipfully trained on him as she twitches uncontrollably between them. That’s all it takes, and then Baron is growling through his own orgasm as he pumps cum into Alexa’s gullet. His thrusts start to slow, and he pets over Alexa’s hair before withdrawing his softening cock from her mouth. 

Nia’s whispered, “Fuck, yeah.” draws his attention away from Alexa’s tantalizing mouth and he glances up in time to see her body go stiff as she grinds against Alexa’s juicy ass and cums around the end of the dildo that’s lodged inside her. With shaking hands, she pulls her cock out of Alexa before flopping back onto the bed in a breathless heap. “Get over here.” She pants, beckoning them both over.

Alexa moves farther onto the bed and plasters herself to Nia’s side, one arm and one leg thrown over her body to draw her closer. Baron follows and presses his front to Alexa’s back before wrapping one long arm around them both as his pulse settles back into a natural rhythm. He’s on the cusp of sleep when Alexa’s mischievous giggle pulls him back from the edge.

“Maybe next time we could play Twister.”

End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober Day 4 prompt - Spitroasting. I'm still working off Kinktober 2018 prompts even though it's almost January 2019 because I have no ambition.


End file.
